Dancing X3
by Kahlil Noriega
Summary: A Ranma 1/2 / Bust a Groove Xover : Meet Ranma, heir to The Anything goes martial art's Dancing"


A Ranma 1/2 - Bust a Groove fusion fic  
* All rights belong to whoever owns them.  
* Please reign in your disbelief for one moment as things are   
just going to get weird around here.   
  
  
  
  
00:00 - Fly Girl's, Dancing Pigs?  
  
  
  
Morning in Nerima seemed awfully peaceful today, the sun was high   
and birds were flying in the air. It just screamed that some   
thing was about to happen. Which it did, if the high wails of a   
pop song playing too loudly on a boom box didn't give you enough   
clues as it wafted from the Tendo dojo.  
  
"Is she at it again?" Nabiki half mumbled, half groaned from her   
bed as she rolled over to lie on her stomach and buried her head   
underneath a pillow.  
  
"I swear, one of these days I'm going to sell that boom box to a   
pawn shop." Nabiki grimaced as she tried to get to sleep.   
  
It's going to be a bad day, she thought. The noise from the dojo   
seemed to grow louder then as Nabiki mumbled her curse through   
her pillow as she yanked her blanket over her head. Yes, it's   
going to be a bad day.  
  
  
"Ok P-chan, you still remember the moves I taught you yesterday   
right?" Akane asked her pet pig, which squealed in delight. Akane   
couldn't help but giggle. It looked so cute, with that yellow and   
black polka dot ribbon she found and had tied around its neck.   
She would have to thank daddy later for his present.   
  
Akane was dressed in loose blue jeans; her oversized white shirt   
hung loose below her tight waist as the sleeves covered her slim   
hands entirely. The straps of her blue lace bra peeked from   
underneath the loose-shoulder collar of her shirt as she adjusted   
the straps on her sneakers for a snug fit. Her long black hair   
was tied into two long ponytails, styled much like Sasami's, a   
character she had seen in an anime and thought might look good on   
her.   
  
Done with the laces she skipped over to the corner to where the   
boom box lay. Sorting through her large collection of Pop CD's   
briefly, she placed one of favorites in. A hip-hop, techno kind   
of tune began playing as she stood up and walked back to where P-  
chan sat waiting.   
  
"Are you ready P-chan?" Akane asked her pet as it squealed in   
reply and delight.  
  
"Alright! Let's start dancing!"   
  
  
  
Dancing, Dancing, Dancing! / Dancing X3  
By Kahlil Noriega  
  
  
  
00:01 - The Heat is on! The dancing machine!  
  
  
  
Soun's daughters sat in a row facing the koi pond, their faces a   
mixture of curiosity, apprehension, to indifference as they   
watched their father pace before them. His eyes dreamy and   
slightly glazed; the object of his hallucinations was a post card   
he held dearly in his hands as he mumbled something about joining   
some schools or something...  
  
"So what is this about daddy?" just like Nabiki, Akane thought,   
straight to the point.  
  
"A good friend of mine is due to arrive from China with his son.   
It is our wish that the two schools of the 'Anything goes Dancing   
School' be joined; if one of you were to marry his son and   
continue the school then..."  
  
"Father! I can't believe you!" Akane admonished.  
  
"Oh my! Father how could you..." Kasumi replied a little shocked   
as she covered her open mouth with her hand.   
  
"So what's he like?" Nabiki asked suddenly that it distracted   
Akane from totally clobbering her father right then and there   
with some choice words, baka, being the lightest in her varied   
arsenal.  
  
"I don't know, I've never met the lad..."  
  
"What! You mean you engaged us to some guy you don't even know?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, that's exactly it..."  
  
Akane just fumed, right then and there wanted to die as the   
doorbell chose that time to ring.  
  
"Oooh that must be him!" Nabiki chorused as she and her father   
dashed for the door only to return a minute later in shock.  
  
"What is it?" Akane intoned, Kasumi behind her followed by her   
sister and her father a moment later.   
  
From behind, the corner stepped out a huge black panda, followed   
by a meek and silent red haired girl. Akane saw that she was cute   
and all, perhaps beautiful those perfect blue eyes seemed to   
shine in the morning light. She was dressed in a too tight red   
jet shirt, hiding to no one of her gender as loose black pants   
wrapped nicely around her slim waist and long legs. This was no   
boy, thank god! Akane couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Are...Are you..." Soun felt like he was going to have a heart   
attack.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this..." The girl meekly replied,   
staring down at the floor avoiding their eyes.  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
"Just great, another chance down the drain..." Akane paid Nabiki   
no mind; god knows how boy hungry she was as she stepped close to   
the girl reached out her hand.   
  
"Hi! I'm Akane, want to be friends?"  
  
"Uh sure..." Ranko mumbled, a little unsure if a bit nervous.   
  
"I won't bite..." Not yet anyway, Akane half joked to herself as   
she remembered something dad said a while ago.  
  
"You practice anything goes dance isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes." Ranko replied proudly, her meekness in odds with her tone   
as she looked up at Akane eyes with a faint smile tracing her   
lips. She was proud to be practicing the Art.  
  
"We have a dojo out back, why don't we have a little match?"   
Akane invited, her excited ness showing through for the chance to   
finally pit her dancing skills with another.  
  
"Uh, sure, but let me get my stuff ready first." Ranko replied.   
Gesturing to the pack she held in her hands. Her father was gone   
she saw, must have gone to the kitchen she thought.  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you in the dojo then." Akane replied,   
practically skipping, half running to the dojo as she waved   
goodbye behind her. Ranko watched her go as she waved her off.  
  
"Ranko, if you would follow me please, I'll show you where you   
could change." Kasumi said from beside her. Ranko turned around,   
spotting Soun comatose on the floor.   
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Ranko asked Kasumi as she herded her   
to the bathroom. She could distinctly hear him mumbling, "the   
schools, the schools, how can I join the schools..."  
  
"Oh, he will be alright..." Kasumi replied as they both walked   
down the hallway to the furo.  
  
"Oh..."   
  
  
Back at the Dojo, Akane is stretching, with P-chan sitting off to   
the side of the room watching silently. Akane gave him a smile as   
she got up and jumped a few times to get the blood flowing and   
turned her head at the sound of the dojo door sliding open and   
gasped slightly at the sight of Ranko's costume.   
  
Ranko wore a nice tight traffic police's uniform. Unbuttoned blue   
hip-hugging short shorts with a matching mid drift blouse. Her   
sleeves were rolled back with the opening of her blouse tied   
underneath her breasts exposing her tight and toned waist, police   
cap, ankle high socks and sneakers completed the picture. In her   
gloved hand, she held a foot long red light traffic baton, which   
she swayed unconsciously beside her.  
  
"Nice costume..." Akane replied breathlessly, if a bit nervously   
with a touch of excitement to confuse her even more.  
  
"Thanks, you look great too." Ranko replied a little shy.   
  
"Thanks...uh...let's get started then..." Akane replied, her   
nerves getting the better of her as she skipped over to the boom   
box.  
  
"Pop, Techno alright with you?" Akane called from sorting her   
CD's  
  
"Sure..." Ranko replied stepping in the center as Akane joined   
her. A smile on her lips shared by Ranko as they both tried to   
feel the rhythm as the music began to play. Feet tapping, hips   
swaying, shoulders moving as the arms slowly worked their way as   
their body slowly got into the groove as they started to dance...   
  
Akane got into a rhythm quickly, swaying her hips with some fancy   
footwork tossed in. It felt great to be dancing with someone,   
especially one she thought she could impress with her moves. I'm   
so good she thought that she gave Ranko a slight glance to see   
that she wasn't leaving her too far behind. What she saw made her   
stumble, but she recovered a beat later as she watched entranced,   
as she continued to dance.  
  
Ranko had unconsciously closed her eyes as she felt the music   
take control as she slowly slid down, hips swaying to the beat in   
a slow sensuous grind. Her hands slowly drifting upwards, swaying   
the baton over her head, before she slowly grinded her way up   
again as her hands slowly slid down, swaying the glowing red   
baton provocatively between her thighs...   
  
Akane swallowed hard at the amorous display of dancing,   
distracting her that she lost her rhythm again, and tripped on   
her own leg as she stumbled forward and fell in a heap. As she   
lay there on the floor, nursing more than a bruised elbow, she   
thought of only one thing, 'She's good, very good.' She admitted   
it painfully as she tried to bite back the tears. The commotion   
was enough though that it brought Ranko out of her trance as she   
stopped what she was doing and quickly rushed to her side and   
knelt down beside her.   
  
"Are you ok?" Ranko asked as she helped her up. A groan escaped   
Akane's lips as she replied, "Yeah...I'm ok." Steadying herself   
she remarked, "You're pretty good..."  
  
"Um...thanks..." Ranko replied, letting her go as Akane continued   
saying, "I'm just glad you're not a boy..."  
  
"Oh...Why's that?" exciting Ranko's curiosity as Akane replied,   
"I'd hate to lose to a boy..." Akane admitted matter of fact.  
  
"I see..." Ranko answered, unable to hide much of her   
disappointment, luckily Akane didn't seem to notice.   
  
"Ranko, is something wrong?" Or so she thought.  
  
"No, it's nothing..." Ranko excused before facing away. Faking   
distraction as she played with the baton in her hands.  
  
"Hmm, ok. Hey! Why don't you go freshen up, I'll take care of the   
clean up over here..."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."   
  
"All right, so I'll see you later..."  
  
"I'll see you later then..." Akane replied and waved her away.   
Ranko sighed as she headed for the bath and met Kasumi in the   
hall.  
  
"Ranko, I've prepared your bath for you. It's ready anytime you   
are."   
  
"Thank's Kasumi" Ranko replied and received a warm smile from   
Kasumi as she left her to attend to other business around the   
house. Ranko sighed again as she gathered her things and walked   
in. Maybe a nice hot soak wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"Akane, why don't you take a bath now." Kasumi called her sister   
from the dojo doors.  
  
"Thanks Kasumi, I'll be right there." Akane answered back as she   
set aside her boom box and CDs in a corner and gathered her   
bathing supplies from Kasumi and headed for the furo.   
  
Kasumi watched her little sister go with a smile as she tidied up   
what her sister left behind. Dancing like the prima ballerina   
that she was...   
  
  
"So what do I do now?" Ranma thought as he lounged in the furo,   
feeling the heat seep in and relax his aching muscles. 'She isn't   
half-bad a dancer, and she is cute...maybe this won't be as bad   
as I thought it would be, but still...'  
  
'Hmm...Ranko must be already in' Akane thought standing before   
the inner door of the furo. 'I guess I'll go join her' stripping   
down, she untied her hair, letting it roll and settle behind her   
as she gathered her bathing supplies in one arm and covering her   
modesty with a short towel in the other as she opened the inner   
door to the furo and stepped in...  
  
"I guess I better get out and-" the door opened then as silence   
reigned for a moment as Akane and Ranma stood there staring. Each   
admiring the nakedness of the other, before a shout of "Eek!   
Pervert!" and a huge mallet suddenly appeared in Akane's hands as   
she started giving Ranma the pounding of his life...  
  
  
  
  
00:02 - "I'm the Natural playboy of town..."   
  
  
  
From atop a nearby fence and supporting a healthy number of   
bandages, Ranma muttered from above. "I still can't believe my   
idiot father engaged me to you..."  
  
"Believe me when I say that I'm not too thrilled with the idea   
either." Akane shot back, this time dressed in her school uniform   
with her hair down and flowing behind her. A frown on her face as   
she tried to ignore the walking @#$%! on the fence.   
  
What a change a simple hairstyle could do, Ranma thought. Yaow...   
he had to admit, the view he had from walking behind her was   
pretty nice...   
  
"Just remember, when we get to school, we're strangers!"  
  
"Fine by me..." Ranma shot back ignoring her muttered curse at   
him as she picked up her pace. Ranma jumped down beside her as   
she increased her pace to a full-blown run. Half muttering, half   
cursing as her eyes took on an inner fire, her grip on her school   
bag visibly shaking.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
  
"I hate boys..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I hate boys, I hate boys, I hate..." Akane chanted like a   
mantra, Ranma could only watch and...worry? For this Tomboy?   
Nah...it couldn't be.  
  
Then he heard it, like a crashing wave, he heard it. A thousand   
voices screaming "I LOVE YOU AKANE TENDO!" and he almost joined   
them too...almost.  
  
Akane shot pass him, screaming her mantra as she dove right into   
the charging mass of...dancing boys? Go figure.   
  
Akane danced her way through them flowing in and out of arms,   
shifting from style to style like some Broadway production. She   
looked great, he had to admit, but for the guys...well a tutu can   
only get you so far...he'd seen it all.   
  
With each new partner she danced with, another one left discarded   
and unconscious with a few well-placed blows. The 'Anything goes   
School' was, after all, known for its adaptive style and   
finesse...   
  
As Akane stood triumphant over her aggressors, she felt an   
incoming projectile and caught it briefly in her hands. Glancing   
at the rose she held in her hands, she gave a strangled sigh.   
'Why now?'  
  
"Those fools have neither the style nor the rhythm to out dance   
you my tigress." Kuno replied stepping out from the cover of a   
tree.   
  
"I don't have the time for you now Kuno. I'm late!" Akane spat as   
she watched the white leisure-suited kendoist, with his trademark   
70's disco hairstyle pose dramatically in front of her. Damn that   
was a freaky attack Ranma thought as he joined Akane.  
  
"Damn, I just don't see why those guys are going gaga over you."  
  
"Butt out Ranma!" Akane spat as she readied herself for her usual   
bout with Kuno. Kuno ignored her though as his eyes glowed with   
rage at Ranma.  
  
"Who are you and why do you act so formal around my goddess!"   
Kuno spat vehemently, levering his bokken at Ranma.  
  
"Well I'm-"   
  
"Wait! Isn't it customary that the upper classman introduce   
himself first? Very well, then, know that I am the rising young   
star of the disco world. Women flock at the sound of my voice..."   
At this several women swooned and giggled "The Natural Playboy of   
Furinkan High! Tatewaki Kuno, age 17."  
  
"My card..." Kuno said, pitching it to Ranma, who deftly caught   
it in his hand as he gave the picture a slight glance and was   
instantly paralyzed.   
  
It could have been the paralysis powder laced on the picture   
itself that caused his current state; or it could have been the   
semi-nude picture of Kuno winking at him and biting a rose at the   
same time with his signature at the bottom that did him in. He   
thought the former...  
  
"Hmph, the natural playboy has no need to hear the names of   
peasants."  
  
"Why...you...sneaky..." Ranma gritted through the paralysis as   
Kuno strove over to Akane.  
  
"At a later time my lady..." Kuno said as he bowed and left, a   
noticeable swing in his hips as Ranma could hear him singing to   
himself "I'm the natural playboy in town..." Ranma could only   
grimace.  
  
Akane watched him go, a bit confused as she remembered something   
and saw Ranma in his paralyzed state on the floor.  
  
"You're pathetic..."  
  
"I'm...going...to pay...him...back...for...this..." Ranma said as   
he felt Akane yank hold of his pigtail as she dragged him inside.  
  
"Sure you will..." And she believed him.  
  
  
~ End 00 and 01  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
Well, if you failed to recognize who the dancers are or don't   
know them, here's a list of the dancers/coming-dancers and their   
dance styles as it relates to this story.   
  
* Note: I got the dance styles from a game guide:  
  
Heat = Ranma (M)(Of course :)  
Dance Style: East Coast Break Dancing  
  
Kelly (BaM2 costume) = Ranko / Ranma (F)  
Dance Style: Bump-and-Grind / Club / Lap Dancing?  
  
Shorty = Akane  
Columbo = P-chan (real pig)  
Dance Style: Candy Hip-Hop Street Dancing  
  
Frida/Pinky = Kodachi  
Dance Style: California Hip-Hop with a touch of 70's Motown  
  
Kitty N. = Shampoo  
McLoad = Shampoo (c) (Might not add the curse)  
Dance Style: Vogue Club and Broadway / Bump and Grind  
  
Comet = Ukyou  
Dance Style: Roller Blade Dancing and Club  
  
Strike = Ryouga  
Hustle Kong = Ryouga (c)  
Dance Style: House / Gangster Style Groove / Classic 70's Disco  
  
Gas-O = Mousse  
Burger Dog = Mousse (c) (Duck Boy)  
Dance Style: Techno and Break Dancing / Detroit Modern  
  
Hiro-kun = Kuno  
Dance Style: Classic 70's Disco  
  
Tsutomu = Happosai  
Dance Style: Child Dancing?  
  
Hamm = Genma  
Pandar = Genma (c) (Obvious :)  
Dance Style: Detroit Modern / Traditional Japanese Dance  
  
Bi-O = Soun (Flaming Death's head)  
Dance Style: Zombie/Robot Dance  
  
  



End file.
